Predestined fate
by EvillyPlayful
Summary: Kira was left alone after Gin's betrayal of the Soul Society, but what if things had turned out differently? What if Kira was given another chance to be with his captain? GinxKira among other pairings .
1. Prologue

_Despair..._

_So that's what the marigold means..._

_ironic._

Izuru Kira did not abandon Soul Society when the former captain of Third Division had that day, but ever since it was almost as though he should have. Suspicious eyes watched him constantly. Everyone knew how close he was to Ichimaru, Gin. Though, he wasn't the only one in this position. Hinamori was very close to Sosuke, Aizen. Even Matsumoto had some closeness to Gin, at least she was left to assume that. It just seemed that all the suspicions were weighing down much harder on Izuru than on anyone else, despite anything he tried to do.

No matter how hard Izuru tried to prove that he was still just as loyal to Soul Society after the betrayal, he was slowly being turned into an outcast. Everyone silently treated him as if he had betrayed them, too. It just wasn't fair, but at this point fairness was just a privilege.

Every day was becoming a routine of "do what needs to be done and avoid any outside human contact as much as possible." It was easier to be alone than it was to be in the spotlight of all the hushed criticism that only he could just feel. In the end, each day was just becoming much lonelier, faster.

"I.. should have just gone with him.." Izuru mumbled to himself. "Why.. didn't you make me come with you, Gin-sama..?" He sighed, gazing deeply in the unmoving pond water until it suddenly rippled. He quickly held his breath for a moment, thinking that someone was nearby, but then the water rippled again and this time he knew what had caused it.

A few tears had been shed.

Loneliness was depressing.

Everything seemed pointless, hopeless.

Despair.


	2. Desperate

The idea had been weighing on Gin's mind heavily recently. Gin held no regrets when it came to following Aizen to the Hallow World, and he couldn't care less about the Soul Society, but he couldn't help but feel as though he had left something undone there, as though there was something he had forgotten.

Gin tried to pretend he didn't know exactly what it was. It was easier, he told himself, if he just tried to forget Kira all together. It didn't work. Gin found his thoughts drifting back to the blond man, his loyal subordinate; it pained Gin to think about him. He would find himself talking about Kira to any poor Arrancar within ear shot. Most were too scared of him to leave and instead stayed and listened as Gin babbled on about his "Izuru-chan", and when there were no arrancar present, Aizen and Tousen were subjected to Gin's nostalgic stories. When Gin was hit with memories he would talk and talk, even when reminiscing about a lost love was rather inappropriate.

"You could have brought him," Aizen reminded his lieutenant, voice carrying trace amounts of annoyance. Aizen was a patient man, a very patient man, and the fact that Gin in the last half hour alone had managed to wear on that patience said a lot. Aizen shifted in his desk chair and glanced over at Gin who was still tangled in the sheet on the bed.

"Yah, but I am sure he didn't wanna leave the Soul Society," Gin replied, "I didn't wanna make him do anythin' he didn't wanna." Gin rolled over so he was staring at the ceiling.

Aizen made a noise of annoyance at Gin's words before turning back to the papers on his desk.

"I am sure he is gettin' along just fine in the Soul Society without me," Gin said with a sigh. "I wonder if they will make 'im captain? I suppose it wouldn't help if I wrote a recommendation, would it? Considerin' what all happened, and such."

Aizen took a deep breath before setting his pen down. He sat still for a moment, listening as Gin continued to ramble about how great Kira's life back in the Soul Society was. Aizen was a patient man, but this was too much for him.

He stood up suddenly; the movement caught Gin's attention. Aizen strolled over to the bed, where Gin was still laying on his stomach, long naked limbs tangled in the white sheets.

"Again?" Gin said, looking up confused at his Captain. Aizen closed his eyes, attempting to gather every ounce of both his self control and patience.

"Get dressed," Aizen said, calmly, "I have something to show you."

"Eh?" Gin titled his head to the side, but Aizen didn't explain himself any further. Gin dressed lazily and sloppy, not caring who saw him emerging half dressed from Aizen's bedroom. Aizen, on the other hand, had been completely dressed for the past half hour. Gin followed his captain down the halls, still stuffing himself into his coat as he went.

"What are ya showin' me?" Gin asked.

"You'll see," Aizen said, as they headed towards the main meeting room.

Gin didn't question any further.

The meeting room was empty, not surprisingly. Things had been quiet around Las Noches for a while now, and most of the Epsada chose to stay in their rooms.

Aizen was messing with some sort of projector he and Tousen had built, while Gin was sitting on the table, kicking his feet about like a bored child. A sudden burst of light and sound made Gin jump off the table. Aizen laughed.

In the middle of the table was a cube of light, and within that, as though Gin could see Kira. The image was blurred, slightly, as though Gin was looking through murky water, but he could tell the blond was sitting alone by a fish pond.

"Izuru…" Gin said, delighted. Aizen made an annoyed noise but otherwise stayed quiet.

Kira was by himself. Just sitting there, and the look on his face was so pathetic; Gin wanted to dive through the projector and just hug him. He smiled, remember how flustered his lieutenant would get, any time Gin would wrap his arms around the blond in public. Gin leaned in even closer, and watched as a group of fellow shinigami approached Kira. Maybe Kira was a captain now and these were his subordinates? He wasn't wearing a jacket, but maybe it was too hot for it. Gin imagined Kira in his old coat and smiled.

But his illusions of Kira doing well without him when the group spoke; the group were young men, recent graduates more than likely, and gravely misinformed with rumors and gossip. They tossed insults at the blond, calling him horrible names, and even spat at him. Gin felt his hand twitch to Shinsou despite the fact he was too far away to do anything. Kira didn't defend himself. He sat there, eyes locked on the fish pond, taking the insults. The group eventually wandered away, but a few others walked by, all of them looking suspiciously at Kira and whispering.

And it dawned on Gin. Everyone knew how loyal Kira was to Gin, and they were just waiting for the man to betray them as well. Hell, they were almost pushing him towards it. The projector became fuzzy before fading into darkness. Gin stared down at the table, eyes open and angry. He stayed still for a while, trying to get a grip on what he had just seen. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Aizen across the table.

"Aizen, is it too late for me to ask for 'im?" Gin's voice was quiet and intense. Aizen closed his eyes and sighed.

"Depends," he said, slowly.

"Aizen, please," Gin begged.

"Things are complicated, Gin," Aizen said.

Gin clenched his fists. "Ya saw that! Izuru--- he's being abused!"

The more desperate Gin became the more reluctant Aizen became to respond.

"Aizen, I will do anythin'…" Gin said, eyes opened and locked on the dark haired man.

But Aizen stayed quiet.

"Fine," Gin spat, after it became obvious that Aizen was not going to budge on the issue. Gin turned and stormed from the room, slamming the large door behind him so hard, Aizen was certain all of Las Noches shook.

Aizen slumped down into his normal chair at the head of the table. Gin was so much to handle, but as Aizen sat there, weighing the pros and the cons of the situation, he decided that giving Gin this much couldn't hurt. Besides, as angry was Gin was right now---- Aizen knew that nothing good would come from that.

~~~~

Gin was absent from the next meeting. Aizen wasn't surprised, and none of the Espada dared to say anything, most seemed relieved that Gin wasn't there. It was for the best, Aizen decided. He wanted to surprise Gin.

Aizen brought it up as the absolutely last issue.

"I have a special mission for one of you, whoever is interested," Aizen said, and turned the projector on. A still frame image of Kira filled the screen. "I want this man brought to me, alive, and unharmed. In fact, he will more than likely come along willingly."

"Who is he?" Grimmjow questioned leaning in close to the screen.

"Izuru Kira, a shinigami, and Gin's former lieutenant," Aizen said simply.

A look of understanding passed among the Espada; all of them had heard a bits of Gin's stories. Ulquiorra leaned in close, studying the melancholic expression on the blonde's face. Images from Gin's stories flooded his mind, and he was curious. Surely Aizen wouldn't call this man here simply because it was Gin's wish. There was probably more to this Kira than any of them knew.

The table was quiet, none of the Espada seemed interested in taking the mission, until Ulquiorra stood up.

"I will do it, Aizen-sama."

"Kiss ass," Grimmjow growled. Aizen glared at the sixth Espada, but otherwise let the comment slide.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. And also, please, don't tell anyone else of this mission." Aizen said, looking around the room to make himself clear. Seeing as the only person not here was Gin, it was obvious Aizen wanted the man to have no involvement in the retrieval of Kira.

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said, quietly, before leaving the room, rather curious as to what meeting Izuru Kira was going to be like.


	3. Koi Kish

It was early in the morning and very foggy, especially at the water's edge. Izuru sat quietly and watched the Koi flutter under the water's surface. There were three that mingled near the shore. One was solid white, another was speckled black, and the last one.. was a smaller bright yellow one. Izuru liked this one best. It would zip in and out between the other two fish, almost teasing them because it knew that the other two would fight soon afterward. This happened every few moments or so until the white koi was finally sick of the game. Suddenly the water grew cloudy and spots of blood rose to the surface. Izuru jumped and threw his hand in the water to split them up. Water splashed this way and that causing a bit of a scene. Then Izuru pulled his hand back and waited desperately for the water to clear again.

"Izuru Kira? Is that your name?" said a very monotone voice.

Izuru whirled around to see an unfamiliar face. "Y-yes.. Who are you?" His voice was a bit shaky.

"So.." The Espada looked up and down the man. "You're the one that Gin talks about so much..." He sounded so bored, like this was all troublesome for him.

Izuru was struck in all the wrong places when he heard that man's name.. especially when it was called out so informally, yet just the thought that Ichimaru-taichou had been talking about him.. that made his heart flutter in all the right places. "I.. um.." Izuru stumbled over his words. "Er.. what do you want from me?" He asked so quietly. So submissively.

"Do you want to see that man again?"

The blonde sat a little straighter instantly and opened his mouth but no words came out. He glanced from side to side and then slouched again.

"You want to but you can't, right? This world is tying you to it with it's idea of betrayal? Ridiculous. I see why he likes you. You're loyal."

Izuru suddenly felt uncomfortable. This guy was picking him apart and he didn't even know a name yet.

"Come on." He sighed, waited for a moment and then repeated himself all with the same very bored voice. "He wants to see you."

The blonde stood up quickly, a new light forming in his eyes. "Excuse me.. but can I at least know your name?"

"Ha." He kind of "laughed." "Ulquorria Cifer."

This all seemed very strange. A good strange. A bad strange. All Izuru hoped for right now was that this man wasn't luring him into some kind of trap. He followed him willingly not noticing that the speckled black fish had floated to the waters surface belly up, and that the white fish was swimming proudly underneath it.


	4. Reunion

Ulquiorra led Izuru through the brush with silent steps, and then partially into the air as if he were simply walking up a flight of stairs. Izuru turned back, gazed at the place he grew up in---his former home---and realized that if he were to go with this arrancar, he could never come back long enough to live. He let out a small sigh, and then followed the man in white.

"Are you having feelings of regret?" He asked in a bored, but almost annoyed tone.

Izuru was silent for a moment before responding, "No, I guess not."

Ulquiorra gave him a look through his peripheral eye, "Good. I don't have time for boring game-play."

Izuru wasn't sure what the arrancar meant by that, but he didn't ask. He just simply followed him. Suddenly the sky..the air in front of them tore in blocky proportions and opened up a mouth of a doorway, because that's what it looked like to Izuru, a mouth. The strange portal took the two to the entrance of Los Noches. Izuru couldn't help but to look about in awe. This place.. was full of absolutely nothing. White sand whisked by in swirls, covering and uncovering bones of all sorts. Dead branches hopelessly tried to live under the dark skies, but were obviously failing. The sheer power that this place had was choking. Izuru coughed, trying to breath as he took it all in.

Ulquiorra gave him a raised eyebrow but soon just understood. He was just a human afterall, and obviously not as strong as any of the other three humans that live here just fine. "You'll get used to it." He stated bluntly, not really knowing but guessing and not caring either way. "Come on."

He led the shinigami through the maze work hallways. Hollows that wandered around poked their heads out curiously at the sight of the human. None of the other arrancar were present in the halls. They were at a very important meeting right now and wouldn't lay eyes on Izuru until later. Finally, the two made their way into the throne room where Aizen sat in his large chair with Ichimaru close by his side.

"You can go now, Ulquiorra." Aizen smiled. The reunion would be best without the presence of any arrancar right now. Ulquiorra, saying nothing, ducked out of the room.

Aizen, who leaned comfortably on a weak fist smiled down at the loyal vice captain. "It's been a long time, Kira."

"Izuru~chan~!" Gin floated over to the blonde so easily.

Izuru stood for a moment in a state of shock, realizing where he was all at once. Seeing Ichimaru-taichou again made him think he were dreaming. He needed to know at once for his own sanity if it really was a dream or not. When The former captain was close enough, Izuru threw himself into the man's chest, embracing him. The sudden action surprised Ichimaru, as much as it probably surprised Izuru that he did such an informality! In public, too!

"Ya miss me that much, Izuru~chan?" Gin almost sung in his lyrical voice, returning a much softer embrace.

"Yes!" Izuru's voice was well muffled in the man's clothes, but Gin knew exactly what he said. He proceeded to stroke the blonde hair, just out of habit.

Aizen coughed rather loudly, like he was trying to clear his throat obnoxiously. "Do that on your own time, please?" He gave Gin a slight glare.

"So, I can keep 'em?" Gin lifted his voice like a child with a puppy in his arms.

Aizen stared down at Kira, knowing all too well how loyal this man was. He remembered how they got him to work with them that day before they made their grand exit, even though it was wrong and Kira was highly against it at that time. He knew how Kira was with Gin from all the stories he had to sit through from time to time. Taking into consideration these things and the fact that the man couldn't just up and return home, it wasn't likely that he'd run away from here.

"Yes, you can keep him." Aizen said a little roughly.

Gin smiled victoriously and turned to take the blonde somewhere else, but Aizen stopped him.

"Where are you going? You have a meeting to attend. You can play with your pet afterward." Aizen did not look pleased for some reason. "I'll have someone else take him to his room. I already have one appointed for him. Ulquiorra!"

The arrancar from before appeared quickly through the doors. He knew he had just been caught eavesdropping, but it didn't look like he was about to be punished right now. "Hm?"

"Take him to his room."

"Right." Ulquiorra turned and proceeded out the door, expecting the blonde to follow. Izuru did, but he wasn't quite ready to just leave his Gin-sama yet. He looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't worry~" Gin reassured. "I'll come fer you later, okay? You'd better catch up with 'em, er you'll never find yer way around 'ere." He smiled just as he always did.

With that, Izuru turned and followed the Arrancar to his appointed room.


	5. Productive

Gin was lurking in the corner of the meeting room again, just behind Aizen. There was a self satisfied smile, just a bit wider than his normal grin, plastered on his face. Aizen looked back at Gin, amused. The Espada were seated quietly at the table, Gin was so lost in whatever he was thinking about to notice that there was an Espada missing.. He seemed content to stand there the entire meeting zoned out. Aizen stared at Gin for a moment before breaking into his fantasy land.

"Gin," Aizen called out, and the silver haired man lazily cocked his head in response.

"Ya?"

"As pretty of a decoration you are, I need you to do something for me." Aizen eyes didn't move from Gin as he spoke. There was a slight murmur from the Espada, but nothing more.

"Ya? What?"

"Szayel locked himself in his lab again, if you wouldn't mind going and getting him," Aizen said, turning back to the Espada. Gin stared. Normally Aizen was content to just let him loaf around, occasionally making comments, but lately the man seemed more intent on actually making Gin do things, half the time it was running around playing messenger between Aizen and the Espada, the other half it was keeping an eye on said Espada. Gin knew he was not well liked among those things, not a though he really cared. Personally he found most of them rather boring.

Gin turned and left, anyway. Aizen had that affect on people. You could hate him, hate the order he gave you, but you would still do it. The man was powerful even without his Zanpaukto.

Szayel was, at least one of the interesting ones. The Espada was insane, and rather cunning. Gin just liked the way he talked, it was amusing. He did have a habit of reclusing into his lab for days on end,and normally Aizen let him, but things in the Soul Society had been getting restless since Kira's betrayal.

Gin chuckled to himself. His Izuru sure did surprise him. Gin was sure the man had been too attached to the Soul Society and his friends, but yet, here he was. Gin didn't know the details of how Kira got to Las Noches, but Aizen assured him that the man came willing

Kira was that loyal to him he was willing to give up everything to follow him. Gin almost felt a strange sense of pride when he thought about Kira's loyalty. Gin had to wonder if this was how Aizen felt about him. Somehow he doubted. However close he got to Aizen, the man still reminded a mystery.

Gin's path down to the lower level of Las Noches took him right past Kira's room. Gin smiled; figuring he could drop by after getting Szayel and surprise Kira, but as he got closer Gin saw that the door was open, and couldn't resist himself.

"Izuru-chan~!" he said playfully as he popped into the room. Kira froze what he was doing. Gin grinned. Kira was trying on his new robes, which, as it turned out, were much too large on him. Kira looked down right adorable in the mass of white cloth, and Gin just couldn't help himself.

"Ah, Captain," Kira said nervously, "I don't think it fits, I could probably still wear it, but…" Kira trailed off when he realized just how Gin was looking at him. He knew that wearing anything for much longer was out of the question. Gin shut the door before pouncing on his prey.

An hour later, Gin, smiling much, much wider than anyone should be able to, wandered back to the now mostly empty meeting hall; only Aizen was left. Gin's hair was sticking up in the back, and there was a rather obvious stain on his jacket.

"Gin," Aizen said after a second.

"Ya?" Gin answered lazily.

"I asked you to do something, didn't I?" Aizen's voice was that of an annoyed parent.

"Oh?" Gin didn't seem willing to let more than one syllable escape his mouth at a time.

"I asked you to go get Szayel from his lab. Did you forget?"

Gin's smile faded, just slightly. "Oh."

"Please go get him. The meeting is over but I still need to have a word with him," Aizen said, traces of annoyance in his voice. Gin spun around on his heel and headed back out of the meeting hall.

"And Gin?" Aizen called.

"Hm?" came the lazy reply.

"No pit stops in Kira's room, please."

"Sure thing, Captain," Gin replied lightly, and headed out the door.

Aizen watched him leave, realizing that with Kira here, Gin was going to get absolutely nothing done.

(2)

The halls of Los Noches were quieter then Ulquiorra had ever remembered them being. Which, he figured was probably understandable considering that just about everyone of any importance was in the meeting hall. Ulquiorra scowled. That was where he should be, listening to Aizen's announcements and plans, instead he had been delegated to hunting down that creepy fox man.

Gin normally was within arms reach of Aizen, never missing the chance to rub his relationship with their leader in the Espadas' faces. He would put his boney hand on Aizen's shoulder, and lean over him, whispering in the man's ear, all the while his eyes would be locked on the Espada at the table, like he was saying, _"Look at me, look at how close I am to your 'father', you'll never have that."_

As a result, most of the Espada, and Arrancar, couldn't stand Gin. Aizen denied any claims of favoritism, but no one honestly believed it. Accepted it, yes, but not believed.

Gin did get away with a lot, though, even things Tousan didn't. What happened just four days ago was a prime example.

Aizen allowed someone from the Soul Society into the castle, to stay. Just because Gin had asked. Ulquiorra had been shocked, though said nothing. Aizen obviously had a plan for this person. Or so he had figured.

The Shimigami didn't seem especially powerful or remarkable. He was timid, stayed behind Gin at all times, and his eyes were locked to the floor.

"Kira is to be treated with the same respect as Gin, Tousan, and myself, he joined us on his own free will, remember that," Aizen had said, and let the issue die. Most of the Espada had let it drop there as well, but it still bugged Ulquiorra. The blond man seemed to have no purpose here, other than some sort of accessory for Gin.

All for Gin. Ulquiorra wasn't sure what hate was, but he was pretty certain that's what he felt about Gin.

Ulquiorra continued down the hallways, his steps echoing loudly as he went. He knew Gin was somewhere around here, Szayel commented that he had seen Gin wandering around the hallways only moments before the meeting.

He turned the corner, and that was when he heard it. It was soft and short, but Ulquiorra heard the gasp. He froze, eyes darting from door to door, trying to figure out where the sound had come from.

"_Nhah…!"_ Another gasp, this time louder.

Ulquiorra's head turned to the second door on the left. He narrowed his eyes. That was the room Aizen had assigned to Kira.

The Espada slowly moved closer to the door, it was cracked, just enough for him to peek inside.

The first thing he saw was Kira's naked back. They both were on the bed. The blond was squirming in Gin's bare lap, leaving little to the imagination. Ulquiorra could see how Kira's legs were wrapped tightly around his partner's waist and how Gin's long, sickly fingers were digging into Kira's hips, pushing and pulling the man wherever and however he pleased.

"Ha..ahh! G-Gin!" The blond moaned, tipping back his head. Gin took the opportunity to assault the exposed neck. He licked and nipped at the skin, pulling more gasps and moans from Kira.

"Izuru-chan," Gin purred, softly. He muttered something else Ulquiorra didn't catch. The silver haired man shifted his hips roughly and Ulquiorra watched in fascination as Kira's body spasmed and shook. Kira let out a loud cry as his back arched. Gin moaned softly, hips still moving, thrusting roughly into the blond's shaking body. Ulquiorra watched was as the muscles in Gin's body tensed, and then it was over. Kira collapsed heavily into Gin's chest. The silver haired man smiled, wider than normal, before running a boney hand through the messy blond hair. Gin's eyes drifted to the door and met Ulquiorra's with a look of sardonic satisfaction.

Ulquiorra jumped back from the door, face somehow flush. Gin knew he was there, and he didn't care. He wanted to run back to the meeting room and pretend this had never happened, but he had come here to do something, and he wasn't about to let Aizen down.

Gin didn't seemed surprised when the door swung open. He had detangled himself from Kira, who was now asleep on the bed. Gin was sitting on the edge of the bed, attempting to untangle his white robe and slide into it.

"Aizen needs you in the meeting room," Ulquiorra said flatly, trying not to look at either Gin's half naked body, or the soft body of the sleeping blond. He was finding the latter very hard. Something about how human Kira looked, how bright and healthy his skin was, it was beautiful. It was such a contrast to Gin's sickly skin tone and body.

"Ah--- tell 'im I am comin'," Gin said, simply. Ulquiorra figured that fulfilled his misson, and turned to leave.

"Did ya like what ya saw?" Gin drawled.

Ulqiuorra froze, but said nothing. He didn't even turn around

"I hope ya did," Gin said, now standing behind the Espada, fully dressed. Gin was fast. "Cus ya know, seeing is all ya get to do with 'im." Gin's voice became possessive and he moved passed Ulquiorra smoothly, his jacket flowing around his skinny body in an eerie way. "Izuru-chan is mine." Gin finished, and left the room, leaving Ulquiorra alone with the sleeping man, almost as a dare.


End file.
